


A Love That Belongs To Me

by EstieBear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Vernon, Triggers, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstieBear/pseuds/EstieBear
Summary: Seungkwan was the picture of an intelligent loner - always studying and working hard.He never wanted to speak to anyone -  but everything changed when he fell in love for the first time.This was supposed to be a time of happy memories. Of discovery. Of joy.And obsession.But how far would you go to have a love of your own?What would you be willing to sacrifice to be with the one you love?





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is my first time posting a work on AO3.
> 
> I have really thought long and hard about how I wanted this story to go. It's not your usual fluffy kind of story. I wanted something very dark that would still convey love between the two characters.
> 
> I will be updating this story once a week. I still haven't given much thought to how long I want the story to be but I do want to see this project to the end.
> 
> Please do not read this if you have any of the triggers which are tagged in the summary!

Chapter 1: Obsession

Seungkwan sat quietly and listened to the rustle of papers around him. He heard the faint scratching of pen on paper as young minds tried to wrestle long forgotten information from their memory. The faint tapping of the invigilators feet as he paced up and down the classroom – a reminder that time was running out.

He sat with a pen nestled between his own slender fingers, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. Seungkwan knew he could get up and leave at anytime. He had finished his AP Calculus paper an hour ago. He merely stayed seated because he enjoyed being here. 

It was here that he could see dark, silky hair resting on a slender shoulder. A Pale hand gently holding a pencil while scribbling lazily. He watched as the hand slowly raised to lips that turned pink from being bitten while deep in thought.  
A breeze wafted through the classroom and carried a familiar scent towards his nose. The same scent that had Seungkwan in a daze all day, walking through the school halls and following it around as a hungered man follows the smell of food. 

He was obsessed.

Truth be told, he was surprised he had fallen in love at all because he never spoke to anyone. He had always kept to himself; his nose buried in a book – the bullying that made him miserable everyday caused by this exact behaviour. Teachers loved him because he was never a nuisance and consistently a top achiever across all subjects. Classmates hated him because he lacked the desire for social courtesies, preferring the company of his textbooks over any of theirs. Not that they ever bothered to talk to him. 

But then he saw Vernon. 

Vernon who was the polar opposite of his classmates. 

He never socialised much but he was always surrounded by both girls and boys vying for his attention. Maintaining an A – aggregate seemed effortless for him even though he has a string of absences. It seemed as if Vernon breezed through life. The most unforgettable thing about Vernon though, was his undeniable beauty; he was irrefutably the most attractive person Seungkwan had laid eyes on. Pink lips with high cheekbones; dark brown eyes which seemed to stare into your soul - all laid across pale skin with a jawline which seemed to be sculpted to perfection. 

He watched as Vernon flipped his hair and rested his back against the chair, clearly having finished his paper. Seungkwan wondered if he had ever noticed him. If Vernon ever felt eyes scouring his whole body with desire. Wonderment never ceasing as Seungkwan thought about every bone that could be felt if he ran his fingers over that pale skin.

He burned with a longing so deep, so gut wrenching, that he felt his body was consumed by his sinful lust. 

Seungkwan stared down at his paper. He needed to leave. Slowly, he raised his hand, indicating that he had finished and would like to be excused. He took a deep breathe and rose from his seat, keeping his head lowered as he gathered his bag into his chest and left the classroom quietly. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he exhaled. 

He stared at the rows of lockers along the hallway – a gentle reminder that even here, he was not alone.

*  
The sing-song chirping of a bird on a tree outside the open window draws Seungkwans’ attention. He sits deeply nestled on a couch placed next to a floor-to-ceiling window. The high ceilings and brown wood of the library a comforting sight for him. He had just finished a book on Greek Mythology and was so intrigued that he had not realised hours had passed since he had arrived. 

He glances down at his watch. It was 17:30. 

Seungkwan gathered his overstuffed backpack and slid the straps across his arms, resting them on his shoulder before moving to place the book back in its section. It seemed as if no one was in the library except himself and the odd librarian.

As he reached his arm up to place the book on the shelf, he heard soft booted footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and stared straight at Vernon.

He froze – it was as if his body had become hardened clay. He tried to move but his limbs refused to obey any of his commands. 

“You’re Seungkwan, right?” asked Vernon with a smile that stretched across his face.

Seungkwan felt as if his heart might stop beating at this point. How was it possible that Vernon was actually talking to him? He hardly spoke to any of his friends and yet here he was, greeting Seungkwan, with a devilish smile on his face.

All he could do was continue staring at Vernon. There were words trying to come out of his mouth, but it was just not happening.

Vernon watched Seungkwan quizzically, while slowly moving forward until they were only inches apart. Seungkwan could see each muscle on his face as his eyebrows arched up and his eyelids fluttered. A wisp of hair falling across his face as he lifted his head to get a better look at the book he was reaching for. 

Once he held the book back in his hand he raised it up to Seungkwans’ face and whispered a thank you, before turning around and leaving. 

Shocked wasn’t the word that could be used to describe Seungkwan. He had been so close to Vernon that he could see every muscle moving on his face. He could smell every scent that radiated from his skin and if he could have been frozen in time he would have been able to count every hair on Vernons’ head.  
If only more had happened.  
If only he was able to speak when Vernon was around.

However, his desires and abilities hardly ever matched together. Seungkwan had resigned to being a misunderstood individual for the duration of his life and today was another example of why things would never work out for him.

-

Seungkwan walked through the hallways, staring at his feet as his head hung low and he tried to block out the constant mumbling and screaming of teenagers with rampant hormones. He needed to get away from all of this deafening noise.

The moment he reached the toilet, he ran and locked himself in one of the stalls. Seungkwan sat down on the toilet seat and waited quietly as one-by-one everyone else left the toilet to go to their next class. He pulled his knees up and placed his feet on the toilet as he nestled his head on his knees, staring at the vulgar words etched onto the toilet walls.

He had felt nauseous since yesterday even refusing to eat ever since he saw Vernon at the library. This was unlike him - to become upset because he was not able to talk to someone. He had always been fine with ignoring people but he couldn’t find it in himself to even comprehend that he would never be able to have a normal conversation with Vernon.

He would give up almost everything just to be able to talk to him. Even as Seungkwan was thinking about this he knew that it wasn’t normal to have this much of an obsession with someone.

What could he possibly do to change the way he was? He wanted to be more appealing, more likeable. He wanted to change just so he could appear desirable to Vernon… Even if it was just for a tiny bit.

Seungkwan knew that this would never happen. No matter how much he desired to be with Vernon he could never be desirable to him.

Suddenly, Seungkwan heard the toilet door opening and footsteps lightly treading on the floor. He sat quietly as he waited for whoever to leave the bathroom. He needed to get to his next class anyway.

He listened for the running of tap water, the sound of a text being received on a phone, but all was quiet. Nothing could be heard after those quiet footsteps had entered the room.

Had Seungkwan imagined someone was walking?

He slowly lifted himself up and quietly opened the stall door and was met with a familiar scent. One that belonged to no other than Vernon.

Seungkwan lifted up his head and was greeted by the sight of Vernon standing in the mirror, staring at himself as he fixed his hair. Seungkwan was astonished when their eyes met in the mirror.

Vernon gave him a mischievous smile and winked. 

“You’ve been in here for a while… I was patiently waiting for you to come out,” Vernon said as he turned around and was met by Seungkwans’ confused face.

“Seungkwan… I know you like me.” Vernon said as he moved towards the stall Seungkwan was standing in.

Seungkwan could feel his heart beating faster, his pulse jumping as sweat beads started to slowly form on his face. How was this even happening? Seungkwan stood confused and scared as Vernon edged closer and closer to him.

“You’re still not saying anything? I feel like I might be talking to a wall here.” Vernon stretched out his arm and placed his palm on Seungkwans round cheek. Slowly rubbing his thumb on his skin. He lowered his head and stared straight into Seungkwans’ eyes. If this was what love felt like, he would give up anything to have it.

One minute, Seungkwan felt as if he was floating above the heavens. He had been noticed by Vernon and it seemed as if his feelings might be reciprocated. The next he was pushed up against the wall with Vernons’ arms wrapped tightly around his waist, eyes filled with anguish staring at him.

“You’ve been undressing me with your eyes for so long, was it fun? Did you enjoy yourself?” Vernon whispered menacingly as he pushed Seungkwan against the wall. He slid his hand from Seungkwans waist, moving up until he reached his throat, then he tightened his hold around Seungkwans neck.

Seungkwan felt himself starting to pass out. He was confused, alone and quite frankly scared… But this was happening because it was his fault. He hadn’t meant to start liking Vernon. He should have known it was infringing on Vernon’s privacy to be staring at him like he was.

He understood why Vernon was angry. This was his fault. He should apologize for his disgusting behaviour.

“I… I’m sorry,” Seungkwan managed to choke out between sharp breathes as he tearfully stared at Vernon with repentant eyes.

“If this is what it takes to get you to talk, I should have done it long ago” Vernon stared at Seungkwans lips as he watched him try to gasp for breath.

“S… Sor, sorry. My fault,” Seungkwan said as Vernon slowly loosened his grip on his neck. He fell in a heap on the floor and started coughing, placing his hands around his own neck as he gasped for air. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about how he had ended up in this nightmare of a situation. Through tear streaked eyes he stared at Vernon’s black shoes as he quietly sobbed. Hair hanging down and covering his face.

He felt a hand on his chin and looked up to see Vernon bending down as his cold eyes looked down at Seungkwan.

“Awwww… Don’t cry. I must admit though, the sound of you whimpering like that is a turn on…” Vernon smiled down at Seungkwan and started wiping the tears from his face.

“Seungkwan… Do you still like me? Even after this?” Vernon smiled at him, earnest eyes seeking an answer. 

Seungkwan sat in a heap on the floor, facing upwards as he gazed at Vernon whose face was surrounded by a soft yellow light. Was it strange that at a time like this all he could think about was how beautiful Vernon’s smile is? His dark hair falling in soft wisps on his face, contrasted by his pale skin… It was enough to weaken Seungkwan, to shut off anyway of him being able to think rationally.

Seungkwan lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. He looked down at the floor and softly whispered, “Yes… I do.”

Vernon reached down, taking Seungkwans hand in his.  
“Good boy. From now on, you belong to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> I've been really busy and couldn't complete this chapter as soon as I wanted to. I'm sorry for the delay. Also, I typed alot of this while I was half asleep and read over it again but it might still have some mistakes which I will try to rectify if I see any.
> 
> Take note of this tags before reading this chapter.

Seungkwan sat with a plate of lasagne resting in front of him, he shoved the food around and ocassionally pretended to nibble on his meal when his mother looked at him. He wasn’t much of an eater but he usually managed to finish everything on his plate. His family sat at their usual seats at the dining table while they discussed their day. His brother, Joshua, vividly describing his first day at the hospital he was training at while their parents beamed at him, a prideful grin on his fathers face knowing that his son would soon follow in his footsteps and one day inherit the practice run by him.  
His usual disinterest at dinner talk was magnified today as he sat slumped forward in his chair, fork lazily resting in his hand. His focus drifting in and out of the conversation as he sat dazed and tried to feign interest.

In truth, Seungkwan had a storm brewing in his mind. Turmoult caused by uncertainty and fueling his anxiety about what had happened two days ago. He had too many thoughts nesting in his mind – to the point that he couldn’t do anything without having flashes of Vernons’ hands on his waist, thoughts of what could have happened if things had not gone to complete disarray that day.

It had been two days since Seungkwan had seen or heard from Vernon. This was nothing new, he was well known for skipping school days on end. The only problem was that it now caused Seungkwan such confusion as he tried to figure out what their relationship would be from now on.

Relationship? Could it really be called that? 

Seungkwan knew it was something more sinister than what his innocent mind would lead him to believe.  
“But… He said I belong to him. That must mean something, right?”

“Seungkwan, you’re muttering to yourself again,” he heard his mothers worried voice as he sat up in his seat.

“Ah… Sorry mom. I was just thinking about… school.. got a lot on my mind right now and I have all these assignments due before Friday.” 

Lies. All lies. He had finished all his work four days ago. He really just wanted to be excused from dinner tonight.

“You can go up to your room if you like. I know how stressed out you are. But you don’t need to put so much pressure on yourself, ya know?” his mother gently smiled at him as she stood up to take his nearly full plate from him. Directing an anxious gaze at him as she looked at the plate, her smile faltered for a second, then laid her hand on his shoulder and turned to walk to the kitchen.

“You got girl problems?” Joshua asked through a mouth full of lasagne, a smirk slowly starting to spread on his face as he chewed his food. His jaw seemed to be close to unhinging with the way he was eating.

Seungkwan shot Joshua a look of annoyance as he got up. Joshua was the talkative one between them and he was always being teased by him. The lack of response from Seungkwan always seemed to worsen the teasing. 

He hurriedly walked towards his room, making sure to close the door and flopped down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. As soon as he allowed the silence to take over, his mind started racing with thoughts of Vernon. He couldn’t stop thinking about him… His face flooded Seungkwans thoughts. If there was one thing to be said about Vernon, it was that he was beautiful. Those pink lips which said his name, had confessed to knowing Seungkwan liked him. Those lips that spoke with such authority that Seungkwan couldn’t help but be mesmerised by every word that came out of his mouth. 

He thought about how Vernons’ hands had rested on his waist. Actually fucking touching him and how excited he had been to feel Vernon so close to him. He would give everything to feel those hands on him again. He remembered being so close to Vernon that he could feel every breath tickling his skin and how his intoxicating scent surrounded Seungkwan.

Then his mind shifted to darker memories.

Vernon telling him how repulsed he was by him - telling him he had known about every vile thought Seungkwan had about him. Disgust filling his voice as his eyes stared right at Seungkwan… Vernon slamming him hard against the bathroom wall as his hands pushed onto his waist keeping him pinned in position.  
Seungkwan slowly shifted his hand down to his pants as he recountered everything that happened. His deft fingers easily sliding into the waistband of his underwear as they wrapped around his rapidly engorging member.

As he gently started to move his hand along his cock, he thought about Vernons’ dark eyes. Those same eyes that’s able to stare into your being and seemed to see all your thoughts laid bare before him. He remembered how it had filled with disgust as he watched Seungkwan trying to find words to answer him and how it filled with rage when Seungkwan just stared at him. Vernons’ soft hands wrapping around his throat as his smile turned into a malicious smirk.  
Seungkwans hand started to move faster as he rubbed himself. His breath starting to come in short gasps just as it did when Vernon had tightened his grip on Seungkwans’ neck, watching him with malevolent interest as Seungkwan tried to breath.  
Seungkwan moved his free hand to cover his mouth as raspy, load moans started to escape from his throat. He thought of Vernons’ on his body. Touching him. Moving on his cock as Seungkwan tried to seek an urgent release. 

He remembered falling in a pile on the floor as he stared up at Vernon, those eyes taking pity on him as he rested in a whimpering heap at Vernons’ feet.

A soft voice gently breathing out, “you belong to me now.”

That was Seungkwans’ undoing. His breath hitched and he cried out as he felt his orgasm move through his body, his toes curling and knees pulling upwards as he released into his hands. It seemed neverending as his cock kept spurting. He bit down on his hand to stop from crying out.  
When Seungkwan had come down from his orgasm, he slipped his hand through the mess he had made in his underwear then lifted it from his waistband.  
He stared as his hand drenched in cum.  
Yes, Seungkwan thought, I belong to you.  
-  
Seungkwan moved through the halls of the school, masses of teenagers running around as they screamed in excitement about something or another that had happened. Shoulders bumped unapologetically, people blocking the hallway as they stopped to exchange hugs while squealing in high toned voices and fist bumps being passed around as if they hadn’t seen each other the previous day.  
And all Seungkwan could think about was getting to the Chemistry lab, already feeling overwhelmed at the beginning of the school day. As he walked, he kept his head down and rushed to get to class before the bell rang. 

He entered the lab and was greeted by stares of a few early students who already had their lab books open and was prepped for the lesson. Seungkwan moved towards his station, placed his bag on the floor next to him and grabbed his book and goggles. He had already gone over the lab procedure and was moving towards the front to grab a Bunsen burner and some test tubes when his eyes caught the familiar shape of someone in his peripheral vision. As Seungkwan turned around to face towards the door, his eyes landed on Vernon. 

Seungkwan stood frozen on the spot.

He had not thought about what would happen when he saw Vernon again. His mind refusing to think about whether or not it would be an awkward account. Vernon had not even acknowledged that Seungkwan was in the room, whether it was because he had not seen Seungkwan or was simply ignoring him – he didn’t know. Nevertheless, Seungkwan was still as taken aback by how handsome Vernon is. He was wearing a plain white shirt, with skinny black jeans with a black, waist length leather jacket to bring the whole outfit together. Simple, yet it did not fail to grab the attention of everyone around him.  
It would have been considered strange for Seungkwan to be staring at him but everyone else had their eyes glued to Vernon as he walked to a bench, followed by a group of his friends who were abuzz with conversation. 

Seungkwan dropped his head, bangs covering his face as he tried to hide his disappointment.

What was he expecting though? That Vernon would run up to him and pull him into a tight embrace? Even the thought of it was ridiculous. He was suddenly reminded of who Vernon was… He was easily the most attractive and popular guy at their school. What would it look like if he was seen with Seungkwan? It would be considered nothing short of a scandalous prank being played on Seungkwan.

As he reached his desk, with equipment balanced in both hands, he immediately started to get to work when the teacher had calmed the class down and explained the procedure, reminding everyone of lab safety practices. As usual, Seungkwan was by himself, not that his teacher minded though – he was known to be quite trustworthy and a brilliant student so there was never a complaint when he had no lab partner.

Seungkwan worked fast and efficiently, trying not to be distracted by the sight of Vernon to the right of him. He was partnered with a girl who was easily wearing the shortest skirt Seungkwan had ever seen – while she all but threw herself at Vernon who showed a minimal amount of interest to keep her entertained.  
Was Vernon just playing a sick joke on Seungkwan? Did he plan to expose him to the whole school and torment him for the rest of his time here? Seungkwan became frustrated as all these thoughts ran through his mind. He decided to focus on finishing his lab, hurriedly working and making sure that he had done everything correctly. When he was finished he handed in his work and asked if he could repack some of the equipment in the back store-room to pass time. He needed to get away from Vernon, being close to him was causing him to consume more of his thoughts than he had been in the past two days. It was overwhelming.

Seungkwan had just finished repacking the boxes of test tubes when he heard the door groaning at the hinges as someone walked in. He assumed it was the teacher and continued busying himself with his menial task, wishing time would pass by faster so the class could end. Distraction would only cause his mind to shift focus again. He ignored the sound of footsteps moving in the room until he realised that whoever was in there was walking towards him.

If there was something that made him most uncomfortable, it was that he could smell that unforgettable scent. It pervaded his senses and his mind was immediately flooded with images of Vernon. It could only be him – Seungkwan would know that fragrance anywhere… Like a little puppy reacting to the scent of their master.  
He spun around and gaped as he saw Vernon standing in front of him - his weight resting on his bent leg and hands hid inside pockets of incredibly tight skinny jeans. He watched Seungkwan with a curious glare in his eyes, teeth resting against his bottom lip as he bit gently. 

Seungkwan felt his knees weaken, anxiety slowly setting in as he became overwhelmed at the sight of Vernon in front of him.  
Vernon immediately picked up on Seungkwans heightened agitation and the thrill of seeing drop his stoic facade set him on fire. He slowly started walking towards Seungkwan, soft footsteps tapping the floor as he closed the distance between them.

“Seungkwan… Did you miss me?” Vernon softly spoke as he stood so close to Seungkwan that he could feel his breath tingling his skin.  
Seungkwan said nothing, he continued to stand there, face slightly angled downwards as he watched Vernon with panic-stricken eyes. His heart racing simply because Vernon had mentioned his name.

“You’re not one to talk much. Doesn’t matter though. I don’t need you for conversation… I have better things in mind for you.” Vernon shot him a malicious smirk as he watched Seungkwans’ eyes widen at what he had said.

Vernon lifts up his hand and Seungkwan immediately flinched, taking a step backwards until his back rested against the cabinet stacked with boxes of test tubes. They gentled rattled at his sudden motion.

“Why are you flinching? I’m not going to hurt you, you know.” Vernon stepped forward and placed his face right in front of Seungkwans. He listened to Seungkwan gently breathing while lightly placing his palm on his face. Seungkwan felt as if his heart might explode. Vernons’ hands were so soft, he could feel the cold radiating from his fingertips as it softly rubbed his cheek. He looked up into Vernons’ dark eyes and wondered what could be hidden behind them. He wondered why Vernon was playing with him like this – why he was showing such a vast amount of interest in him?

“You’re so cute when you’re cowering in fear… Even cuter when you’re like a little puppy, rubbing your face against my palm.” Seungkwan hadn’t even realised that’s what he’d been doing.

Vernon slightly angled his face and moved his lips within inches of Seungkwans’ ,watching as he slowly parted his lips, expectation visible in his eyes. Vernon smirked. Seungkwan was already behaving like a loyal little puppy.

“Later… Come see me.” He slipped a piece of paper into Seungkwans’ shirt and without waiting for an answer or giving an explanation, walked out of the storeroom.  
Seungkwan watched him leave. Lips still parted as if Vernons’ was about to kiss him.  
-  
It was 9PM when Seungkwan heard a loud ping from his cellphone, the sound shocking him in the quiet of his room. He hadn’t expected to hear back from Vernon after waiting for a text all day. He hastily grabbed his phone and looked at the chat icon that popped up on the screen. Nerves filled his entire body and his finger moved to tap the icon, displaying the message from Vernon.

Come over now. Here’s my address xx Crescent street Apartment 2103 ;)

Even over text, he commanded such authority. There wasn’t even a question of whether or not Seungkwan would be able to come. It was a direct command and Seungkwan knew he was expected to follow through.

He grabbed his black hoodie, checking if he looked decent in his room mirror and slipped on his shoes as he ran out of the house, keys jingling in his hand. He didn’t know exactly where he needed to go but followed the GPS which directed him to the location.

He soon pulled up to tall, modern styled apartments in the middle of the city. The area was well known for having high priced property and Seungkwan immediately knew that Vernon must come from a family that is quite well off if he was able to stay in this area. Nerves started to shoot right through Seungkwans body as he realised that he was actual about to do this.

I can’t turn back now. I’m already here.

He parked his car and moved to the reception area. He was stopped by security and directing to a beautiful woman behind the reception counter. He provided the apartment number, and after a short call - in which the woman seemed to be nothing short of flirting on the phone - he was allowed to go up. When he entered the elevator, he pressed the button for the 21st floor. He placed his hand over his heart and tried to steady himself. 

In truth, Seungkwan did not know what to expect. All he knew was that Vernon wanted to see him… And that he had never felt a stronger desire to listen to anything Vernon asked of him.

The lift dinged, signalling that he had reached the floor and Seungkwan walked down the brightly lit hallway with white walls. He stopped in front of the apartment numbered 2103 and placed his finger on the doorbell before he could even think about trying to change his mind.

Seungkwan waited for what seemed to be an eternity before the door opened and in front of him stood Vernon, dressed in a tight skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt which was only half buttoned to the bottom. His pale chest exposed and screaming at Seungkwan to be looked at.

Vernon noticed his gaze shift towards his exposed chest and laughed softly, grabbing Seungkwans attention again.

“Come in, I can’t have you eating me up with your eyes while you stand at my open door.” Vernon moved out of the way for Seungkwan to come in and closed the door behind him.

Seungkwans mouth gaped wide at how amazing the apartment was. He walked straight into an open plan kitchen and living room which seemed to stretch on forever, the sight of city lights attracting his gaze as he looked at the wide expanse of windows which gave a splendid view. Hardwood pine covering the floor and a huge white spread across the middle of the living room, a long couch stretched across it with a curved Samsung TV covering the white wall. It was bare and yet still seemed elegant.

“You like it?” Vernon asked as he moved Seungkwan towards a dark leather couch in the living room. Seungkwan sat down close to the arm of the couch which seemed big enough to allowed for both of them to be stretched out across it.

Seungkwan sat with his head facing downwards, he watched as Vernon's long slender leg moved towards his. Their knees touching causing a surge of electricity to pass through Seungkwans body, going directly to his crotch. He could feel a burning desire start up in his body just thinking about how close he was to Vernon... He'd follow Vernon to the ends of the earth if it meant he could feel this way forever. Vernon turned his body to face Seungkwan, the moonlight shining through the windows illuminating his face. Gentle lights placing jagged shapes across his face as he watched Seungkwan with eyes which resembled dark pools of nothingness. They seemed to draw him in, closing off his mind to every surrounding sense and demanding that Seungkwan only adhere to its desires. He felt himself slowly start to drown in those eyes as cold hands placed on his shoulder and slammed his body against the couch with a roughness that spoke of authority. That seemed to scream that this could be done without consequence because Seungkwan belonged to him and there was nothing to stop him from doing whatever he desired. 

Seungkwan sunk into the couch and those cold hands continued to roughly push him down. He felt one of Vernons hands leave his shoulder, an emptiness left in its wake. Skin begging to be touched again screamed out as Seungkwan watched as Vernon's fingers deftly slid down Seungkwan body and rested on his left thigh. Seungkwan choked as he felt a pressure on his inner thigh, a moan begging to escape his parted lips as the hand roughly parted his thighs while fingernails dug right into his skin. Seungkwan slowly unwound and lost himself feeling those lithe fingers push right through his clothes into his skin, he relished in the thought that it would leave a delectable mark later on.

Vernon bent his head towards Seungkwans ear and whispered, "take off your shirt" and sat back, knees resting on the couch between Seungkwans' parted legs.

Seungkwan lifted himself up and tugged at the hem of his sweater. He fidgeted with it while looking down at his own hands, nerves seeming to get the better of him.  
Vernon watched him, completely unbothered by the nervous aura which was being exuded from every pore of Seungkwans body. When Seungkwan looked up, he was again reminded of Vernon's authority when he made contact with his eyes. Seeing them made every inch of doubt and nerves vanish from his body, he knew he had to do this. He bit his lip and lifted his arms as he slipped the sweater off his torso. Vernon smirked at him and grabbed the sweater from his hands throwing it on the floor next to the couch.  
Vernon watched him with a lust filled glint in his eyes, his teeth peeking out and coming to rest on his bottom lip. He observed Seungkwans soft, pale skin, his hand reaching out to gently rub across his chest. Seungkwan smiled up at him and slowly fell backwards when Vernon pushed against his chest.

In one instant, he felt a hot mouth latch onto his pink nipple. The feeling was so sudden and startling that Seungkwan moaned out loud, his eyes closing as he focused on the overbearing feeling. Seungkwan was enjoying the soft tickling of a tongue over his perked nipple when he suddenly felt a hardened object push against it. He looked down at Vernon bent over his body as he worked on his nipple, he could see the glint of white teeth being pressed onto his now reddened skin. Vernon looked back up at his face and shot him a wicked smile before biting down hard. Seungkwan threw his head back and screamed as pain shot right through his body. Vernon released the abused lump of skin and laughed while watching Seungkwans face contort in shock as small rivulets of blood started dripping down his pale skin. It took everything in Seungkwan not to cry at the abuse he had just suffered.

“Awwww Seungkwan, I’m disappointed. I thought I’d be able to see you cry again.” Vernon reached out and touched his face, cold eyes focused on him.

He placed his hands next to Seungkwans’ head and moved his body upwards, until they were completely face to face. Seungkwan could see every perfection on Vernons’ face, the way his muscles moved when he smirked, the way the skin next to his eyes creased when he smiled at Seungkwan. He was completely absorbed by everything about him.  
Vernon watched intently at Seungkwans reaction to him. He chose this moment to place soft lips against Seungkwans, who had been staring with such adoration that his lips hardly moved when they started kissing. The gentle friction between two pairs of lips slowly became more hungry, the pressure increasing as lips parted to allow tongues to explore, sweeping across teeth in slow hesitant movements.

Vernon was the first one to break the kiss. He licked his lips as he looked at Seungkwans’ pink kissed lips. He sat up and shifted forward stopping with a leg on each side of Seungkwans chest, essentially trapping Seungkwan in place on the couch. Vernon looked down at Seungkwan and started to unzip his pants.  
Seungkwan watched Vernons hands as he completely unzipped and pulled the pants down, his engorged cock springing free as Seungkwan looked on. His cock head was glistening with precum, completely hardened and ready for release. He could smell Vernons’ manhood as it neared his face, all Seungkwan needed to do was lift up his head and he’d be able to get his first taste of Vernon.

Vernon smirked down at Seungkwan.

“Put your little mouth to good use and start sucking.”

The way Vernon spoke made his own cock twitch in his underwear.

“I… I’ve never done this before.” Seungkwan muttered.

“Now is a good time to start. If you’re horrible at it I’ll just have to fuck your mouth.” Vernon laughed as he moved his cock within inches of Seungkwans face.

Seungkwan lifted his head and slowly pushed out his tongue. He started with cat-like little licks, his tongue getting his first taste of the precum dripping from Vernons’ cock. Then he slowly started placing his whole mouth over the head, this earned him a deep grunt from Vernon which spurred him on. He started moving his head, trying to fit the whole length down his throat and was stopped when his gag reflex started. He pulled his mouth off Vernons’ cock and coughed.

Vernon laughed and moved his hand, placing it at the back of Seungkwans head. He started directing him back towards his cock and commanded him to hold his head still. Then Vernon slowly started moving his hips, watching as his cock disappeared in Seungkwans mouth. He stopped right before Seungkwan could choke, and moved back, only to thrust his cock forward again. Eventually they started gaining a pace, Seungkwan head being held in place, mouth shaped in an O, as Vernon moved forward, soft moans coming from his throat as he moved faster and faster. 

Seungkwan felt Vernons’ cock refill his mouth again and again, the girth forcing his lips to stretch a bit uncomfortably and the head continuously hitting the back of his throat. 

Vernon moaned as he felt himself come closer. At this point he did not care about making Seungkwan feel comfortable and just roughly started thrusting into his mouth. Seungkwan placed his hands on Vernons thighs, trying to get him to slow down as his cock went too far down his throat, making him gag continuously. 

Vernon looked down and watched Seungkwan as little tears started to form in his eyes. He looked at Vernon pleadingly, begging him to slow down. 

That was Vernons undoing, he snapped his hips forward in short, sharp movements.  
Seungkwan felt as if his mouth might tear when Vernon started moving faster and faster, no longer caring about making him feel comfortable. In one final thrust, Seungkwan felt his mouth fill as spurt after spurt of warm cum hit the back of his throat. He started breathing faster through his nose and he panicked, trying to figure out what to do as his mouth started filling up. 

Eventually, Vernon released his head and completely removed his cock from Seungkwans mouth. He looked at Seungkwan who sat wide-eyed and confused, lips red from friction as cum started dripping from his lips.

“You’re supposed to swallow,” Vernon said as he wiped the cum dripping down his chin.

Seungkwan looked up at him with big puppy eyes, closed his lips and swallowed the warm cum still in his mouth. The taste lingered on in his mouth even after every drop of cum had gone down his throat.  
Vernon climbed off Seungkwan and fell back on the couch, his pants still lowered to his knees, limp cock hanging down his pants.  
He sighed as he turned towards Seungkwan.  
He smiled and Seungkwan felt as if his world might be coming to a stand still.

“That was interesting… I knew playing with you would be fun.”


End file.
